


Дружба - это чудо

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо и Дайшо не дружат. Но их родители другого мнения на этот счет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружба - это чудо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mortiferum  
> Написано на OTP Mini Wars 2016 для команды KuroDaisho

_добро лежит с температурой  
и разжимая кулаки  
бессильно слушает как в кухне  
зло греет с мёдом молоко  
_

Мама прошлась по комнате, тихо ругаясь себе под нос по поводу пропавшей помады. Пару минут назад она закончила болтать по телефону с Дайшо-сан, и, если бы только Куроо знал, к чему приведет этот разговор, предпочел бы вообще не просыпаться. Сейчас же он сонно хлопал глазами и прочищал горло, чтобы возразить – впрочем, шансов у него практически не было.

– Нет, нет, – возмутился он и закашлялся. 

Третье и четвертое «нет» потерялись за очередным приступом – именно он и подвел Куроо. Да, точно. Будь он в силах выдавить из себя еще парочку убедительных «нет», возможно, мама осознала бы, насколько ему не нравится эта затея.

– Мы с папой и Дайшо-сан едем на свадьбу к подруге в Акиту. Сугуру будет скучно дома одному, а так он и за тобой присмотрит.

Куроо оторвал голову от подушки и уронил обратно. Семнадцатилетнему парню будет скучно дома одному – их родителей явно настигла амнезия относительно собственной молодости.

– Мам, – жалобно простонал он. – Я лучше захлебнусь соплями, чем проведу двое суток с Дайшо в одном доме. Этот парень прикончит меня быстрее, чем любая болезнь.

Мама всплеснула руками и подошла ближе, натягивая одеяло Куроо под самый нос.

– А вот Сугуру с радостью согласился побыть с тобой.

Куроо недоверчиво вздернул бровь.

– С радостью? Он точно хочет меня убить.

– Никогда так не говори, – одернула его мама, крутясь у зеркала. – Сугуру обещал подойти к пяти. Надеюсь, за это время лекарства убьют не только вирус, но и твою вредность. Вы же дружите уже семь лет.

– Мы не дружим.

– Разве? 

Куроо отчаянно закивал головой и шмыгнул носом. С улицы послышался автомобильный гудок, и мама заторопилась.

– Выздоравливай, – донеслось до него, прежде чем в коридоре шумно хлопнула дверь.

Куроо вытянулся на диване и, лениво уставившись в телевизор, предвкушал появление Дайшо. Он не понимал, как тот умудрился подписаться на это. Куроо – больному и немощному – еще было простительно, Дайшо же не оправдывало ровным счетом ничего. Их отношения длиной в семь лет никак нельзя было назвать дружбой – но Куроо вряд ли бы смог описать их как-то иначе. Одно он мог сказать точно: они с Дайшо друг друга недолюбливали, но их родители почему-то были другого мнения на этот счет.

Куроо почти задремал под мирное жужжание телевизора, когда раздался звонок. Вставать не хотелось, и он поворочался с боку на бок, возможно, рассчитывая, что Дайшо не дождется и уйдет. Но позвонили снова, и Куроо пришлось все-таки подняться и открыть. 

От кривой ухмылки Дайшо по спине пробежал совсем не простудный холодок.

– Смотрю, ты рад мне, – хмыкнул он, осторожно проходя внутрь.

Куроо бы не удивился, согласись Дайшо помочь просто из желания его побесить. Тот выводил его на площадке, во время случайных встреч, ужинов с родителями. Иногда Дайшо даже не нужно было находиться рядом – раздражали только мысли о нем (не то чтобы Куроо думал о Дайшо так часто).

– Мне не оставили выбора, – ответил он, глядя, как Дайшо стягивает обувь и аккуратно выставляет ее у порога.

– Не говори так. Мы же друзья.

У этого «друзья» был явный оттенок материнского убеждения. Куроо хитро прищурился и спросил:  
– Чем тебе пригрозили?

– Тем, что на время национальных назначат мне трех репетиторов сразу.

– Ты все равно не попадешь на национальные, зря страдаешь. – Куроо, вернулся на свое порядком остывшее место и по уши замотался в плед.

– Я даже не стану на это отвечать, – прошипел Дайшо – Куроо готов был поклясться, что видел раздвоенный язык – наверное, температура давала о себе знать. – Но, учти, начнись у тебя жар, лекарство я буду нести очень долго.

Куроо передернуло, и он быстро отвернулся к экрану телевизора. 

– Чай, кофе не предлагаю – сам найдешь, – пробубнил он, глядя как бодрый старичок лупит по большой красной кнопке.

Дайшо закатил глаза и направился на кухню, провозился там минут десять, вернувшись только с одной кружкой чая – для себя. Куроо бы тоже не стал для него стараться, но такой показной эгоизм задевал. Он лег, поудобнее устраивая голову на подушке, и от всей души пожелал Дайшо поперхнуться. 

– Какую ерунду ты смотришь, – вздохнул тот и шумно втянул чай, зажмурившись и потрогав языком край кружки – обычным, не раздвоенным.

А потом опустился в кресло, с довольным видом вытягивая ноги в смешных зеленых носках. Куроо окинул его взглядом и смутился, заметив, что на него пялятся в ответ. Он не первый раз ловил себя на том, что засматривается на Дайшо. Наверное, во всем была виновата его странная внешность: смешной крючковатый нос, вечно прилизанная челка, родинки на правой щеке. Или что-то еще. Куроо не знал точной причины, да и знать не хотел. 

Пролистав с десяток каналов, он остановился на мультиках. Они успокаивали его, и, он надеялся, Дайшо тоже. Вероятность того, что все это – хитрый план по его убийству – оставалась – Дайшо выглядел слишком спокойным и доброжелательным.

– Серьезно, пони? – осклабился он, поворачиваясь к Куроо и поджимая колено к груди.

– А что такое? Ты мне напоминаешь Дискорда в его худшие дни.

– Не люблю Дискорда.

– А кого любишь?

– Флаттершай, – ответил Дайшо, не раздумывая.

Куроо усмехнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях. Пони пели, и цветные блики с экрана раскрашивали лицо Дайшо во все цвета радуги, падали на щеки и кончик носа, скользили по гладкому боку кружки. Дайшо хитро посмотрел из-под челки, и Куроо задумчиво протянул:

– Они с Дискордом были бы отличной парой.

– Уж лучше с Рейнбоу Дэш.

– Это же детский мультик, – прохрипел Куроо, чувствуя, как свербит в горле. – Как можно?

– Как можно любить Твайлайт, – пожал Дайшо плечами. И, чуть подумав, добавил: – Бесит. 

Куроо свалился обратно на диван и перевернулся на живот, сдерживая смех.

Следующие две серии они смотрели без разговоров. С Дайшо было даже комфортно, когда он молчал – пусть Куроо признавался себе в этом с большой неохотой. Может, дело было в ухудшающемся самочувствии или в магии единорогов. Но он и сам не заметил, как колючее напряжение между ними начало распускаться, постепенно сходя на нет.

– Есть хочу, – пожаловался Дайшо, когда мультики кончились, и им пришлось снова перебирать каналы.

Куроо задержался на трансляции бейсбола и ответил:

– Ты знаешь, где кухня. 

– Тебе принести что-нибудь?

– Кусок в горло не лезет при виде тебя.

Дайшо фыркнул и явно без особого удовольствия поднялся. Куроо мог не хамить, но даже так вряд ли дождался бы своего ужина, будь он хоть сколько вежлив. Заботиться о Куроо для Дайшо, кажется, было смерти подобно.   
Дайшо зашумел за стеной, хлопая дверцами шкафов и включая воду. Куроо так и подмывало посмотреть, что там происходит, но вставать с дивана было лень. Последний раз он обедал давно и мало – маме удалось уговорить его на один тост с джемом, – и сейчас живот уже вовсю урчал.

Спустя какое-то время Дайшо вернулся, молча поставив на низкий столик чашку, до краев наполненную кашей.

– Я приготовил слишком много, страдай.

Он поправил закатанный рукав, но с места не сдвинулся, только тяжело дышал, словно ждал чего-то. Куроо сглотнул – препираться сейчас будет верхом глупости. Он взял чашку и задумчиво поводил ложкой по каше.

– Спасибо.

Дайшо торжествующе посмотрел сверху вниз. 

– Пожалуйста, – коротко бросил он. – Я поем на кухне. Есть перед телевизором – дурная привычка.

– Ты прямо как моя мама, – ухмыльнулся Куроо, провожая его взглядом, и облизал ложку. Каша оказалась вполне ничего.

– Я просто забочусь о своем «друге», – крикнул Дайшо, снова подчеркивая это многозначительное «друг».

– Эй... – справившись только с половиной порции, Куроо отложил чашку в сторону и взял со столика бутылку воды. – Ты можешь уйти домой.

И Дайшо действительно мог – было поздно, свой долг он исполнил, и Куроо уже почти засыпал. И, да, конечно, он бы не выдал его родителям.

– Могу, – Дайшо возник в проеме и уперся плечом в косяк. – Но ты такой серый. Боюсь, случится с тобой что, а меня заподозрят.

Он подошел и опустился на корточки, положив ладонь Куроо на лоб. Вид у него был самый озабоченный, но Куроо не поверил его беспокойству ни на йоту.

– Да на тебе хоть яичницу жарь, – сказал Дайшо весело. 

Зашуршал, перебирая блистеры, раскиданные по столу.

– Это?

Куроо кивнул. Конечно, он мог справиться сам, но забота со стороны Дайшо была событием почти историческим – следовало ловить момент.

– Выпей.

Куроо поморщился, приоткрывая рот, и Дайшо запихнул в него лекарства, мазнув пальцами по пересохшим губам.

– Признайся, тебе нравится смотреть, как я страдаю, – отшутился Куроо.

Уголки губ Дайшо дрогнули, и на его лице появилась знакомая злая улыбка. 

– Да, – только и сказал он.

Жаропонижающее действовало не сразу. Кожа неприятно терлась об обивку дивана, а мышцы выкручивало ноющей болью. Мысли утекали во времена отборочных матчей прошлых годов, когда они с Дайшо встречались на площадке и от их взаимной нелюбви только что пол не трескался под ногами. Должно быть, так уставший мозг напоминал о том, что Дайшо все же мудак, потому что с этой его кашей и сухими прохладными ладонями, Куроо совершенно об этом забывал. 

По телевизору что-то шло, кажется, все еще бейсбол, или, может, уже теннис. Куроо ненадолго вырубился, и теперь силился разлепить глаза, чтобы посмотреть время. Дайшо, наверняка, пользуясь случаем, улизнул домой. И Куроо бы его понял, и не обиделся. Разве, что мог пошантажировать при случае, грозясь рассказать все родителям. Но Дайшо не ушел. Он сидел на полу, оперевшись спиной на диван и копался в телефоне.

– Все еще здесь, – сказал Куроо. 

Ответа не последовало. Дайшо только поерзал на месте, продолжая пялиться в экран.

Куроо не знал, что мотивировало Дайшо остаться с ним на ночь. Куда больше беспокоился о том, что он сам вроде как был этому... рад? 

Он придвинулся ближе к краю и потянулся за водой, задевая плечо Дайшо, от чего тот вздрогнул, словно ошпаренный. Посмотрел на него как-то напряженно, но беззлобно.

– Сколько времени?

– Одиннадцать.

– Не так поздно, еще успеешь на последний поезд, – заметил Куроо, и залпом выпил всю оставшуюся в бутылке воду. 

– И правда, – сказал Дайшо, лениво поднимаясь на ноги и разминая плечи. 

Он чуть наклонился, мазнул ладонью Куроо по лбу – так неожиданно, что тот аж поперхнулся.

Лица Дайшо было не разглядеть, только силуэт, нерешительно застывший в пол-оборота.

– Ладно, Тецуро, – буркнул он, впервые за вечер, кажется, называя его по имени. – Я бы с радостью свалил домой. Но я не такой говнюк, чтобы сейчас оставить тебя одного.

– А еще тебе нравится смотреть, как я страдаю?

– И это тоже.

Дайшо плюхнулся на край дивана, оттесняя Куроо к спинке. 

– Чай с имбирем сделаешь? – попытал счастья он.

Дайшо как-то неприятно зашипел, но не отказался.

* * *

– Представь, что было бы, играй мы в одной команде, – Куроо улыбнулся, загораживаясь кружкой. 

В комнате горел один только напольный торшер. Дайшо устроился рядом на диване, подогнув под себя колени, и Куроо старался не ворочаться слишком сильно, чтобы его не задеть. 

– Какие у тебя мазохистские фантазии: ты, я, одна команда. Мы бы не сыгрались, – пробурчал Дайшо, уже начиная клевать носом. 

Они обсудили весь последний год тренировок, Токийский лагерь, в который Нохеби не «не брали», а они сами туда не ехали. Проблемных первогодок и скорый выпуск. Обошли только предстоящие отборочные, на которых, скорее всего, им придется играть друг против друга на вылет. 

Куроо и не заметил, как стрелка перевалила за двенадцать, и подкралась к часовой отметке – теперь Дайшо идти было точно некуда. Куроо отставил кружку, уже вторую – гнать Дайшо за третьей он не решился, – потянулся, тихо постанывая от боли в мышцах. Стоило признать: несмотря на перепалки, они неплохо провели время. И если сперва спокойный и заботливый Дайшо пугал его неизвестностью, постепенно Куроо расслабился. Разговаривать с Дайшо – просто разговаривать – о волейболе и командах ему даже понравилось. 

Их хватило еще, кажется, на час, а потом Дайшо положил голову на подлокотник и сонно засопел. Куроо отключился почти сразу, мысленно ругаясь на жар и тесноту.

* * *

Утром его разбудило солнце и жажда. Лучи пробрались сквозь шторы, заливая комнату светом и пригревая макушку. Куроо попытался пошевелиться, и с удивлением обнаружил, что кто-то лежит рядом. Мало того, что Дайшо не ушел спать наверх в комнату, так он еще и устроился поудобнее, обвил Куроо руками и ногами и щекотно дышал ему в щеку. Его лицо выглядело непривычно расслабленным – даже не верилось, что оно принадлежит тому, кому принадлежит.

Куроо замер, когда Дайшо вдруг заворочался и приоткрыл один глаз, растерянно моргая. 

Куроо ждал чего угодно: что Дайшо шарахнется от него и полетит на пол, что кинется его душить с просьбой никому не рассказывать. Но тот потянулся и чмокнул его в нос, быстро и целомудренно, а потом в лоб, задерживаясь губами чуть дольше, словно проверяя температуру. Губы Дайшо обожгли прохладой, оставив после себя приятное фантомное чувство. Это смущало, но Куроо не находил в себе сил, чтобы отстраниться, стряхнуть чужие руки, возмущенно спросить «какого черта?». Дайшо щурился от яркого солнечного света, и отодвигаться явно не спешил.

– Идешь на поправку, – наконец шепнул он без ноты издевки в голосе.

Куроо хмыкнул:

– Это все исцеляющая магия дружбы. – И потянулся, ответно целуя Дайшо куда-то в переносицу.


End file.
